The Legend of Zelda: The Cloister at Sea
by Homely
Summary: Its been three years since Link left Outset, and now as he turns fifteen Tetra and the pirates are taking him home. But a lot can happen in three years, and Link is shocked to see that the Great Sea is not the same as it was. A new isle has been born..L/T


**The Legend of Zelda: **  
The Cloister at Sea

Its been nearly three years since Link last saw Outset, and now as he turns fifteen Tetra and the pirates are taking him home. But a lot can happen in three years, and Link is shocked to discover that the Great Sea is anything but the same.  
A new isle has been born...

* * *

**Prologue; ****_The Quest for Hyrule_**

* * *

**- LoZ -**

The vast field of stars stretched beyond the horizon, continuing on their everlasting journey through space. They shined and twinkled with the darkness, emitting a glow onto the water's surface. The reflection of the moon on the sea was truly a sight for sore eyes.

It was nights like this, ones so beautiful, when Link reflected on the days of his true adventure.

His first adventure.

He would never forget the bravery, faith and dedication it took him to complete the task fate had assigned him, only three years before. To save his sister was not even half of the challenge. No, in the end, Link would have to save the world as well. And even though it was hard, with just the right amount of **courage**, much assistance from **wisdom**, and even **power**, he came through.

The Great Sea was freed from the evil of Ganon, the dark lord who had taken Hyrule so many years ago.

And so, at only twelve years old, a young Link, accompanied by Tetra and her band of Pirates, set off on a perilous journey to find what would be known as the new Hyrule.

Unfortunately, that quest is not yet over.

Now Link, aged fourteen, is heading towards his home island of Outset, where he has not visited his family for nearly three years. Tomorrow, his fifteenth birthday dawns upon him, and he can barely wait to see what he's been missing out on.

He shut his eyes and let the crisp nighttime air tickle his cheeks. All was well and calm at sea, just the way he liked it. He knew, that though he had suffered, the everlasting peace on earth was worth it.

He could only hope that it would last.

His ears perked up to the sound of Tetra calling his name, and the feeling of the boat coming to a halt. He quickly stood to his feet and brushed himself off, and almost instantly noticed that they were docked at an unfamiliar looking island. It was small, but evidently populated, judging by the amount of buildings crammed onto its small surface. In a way, it reminded him of Windfall, only much more dense.

"Link, hurry up or we'll leave without you!" Tetra shouted, grabbing his attention. With no further delay, he rushed off the boat, ready to explore.

The Pirates, excluding Tetra seemed eager to find a good bar, so they could sit down and have a drink. Link wanted to check out the island, but Tetra told him they were only staying for a short while. Disappointed, the blond followed his colleagues down a long, dark street. The street was narrow, with little path but much dirt. Most of the buildings were tall, brick ones that looked as if they could fall over at any time. And not one of them had a light on.

"This place creeps me out." Link shuttered, trying to warm himself up from the freezing cold. It was strange; On the boat, he was perfectly warm...

"Ditto." Said Gonzo, a large and rather macho looking pirate. "But I don't care, I just need a drink!" The other pirates cheered in agreement. Tetra rolled her eyes, and slowed down to walk beside Link.

"It looks abandoned." He told her. "Are you sure people live here?"

She shrugged. "It wasn't my idea to stop here."

And so they continued, into a saloon neither Link nor Tetra were old enough to enter. But apparently, no body cared enough to notice. Well, if there was anybody there to care...

The place was almost completely vacant. _Almost._

At the bar, sat two, rough looking older men, and behind it was a young girl with dirt smudged skin and messy hair. And sitting on a lone stool, in the very corner of the room, was a jittery looking old woman, with tattered clothing and gray hair, hidden under a black cap, attached to it a long black net that covered her face. Link noticed this woman more than the other people in the saloon.

While the men ordered their drinks, and began to grow loud and obnoxious, Tetra and Link chose themselves a small, round table near the back of the room, and close to the batty looking woman. They would have chosen the other round table, if it not had a giant hold busted in it.

"Talk about under budget..." Link commented.

"Yeah, really." Said Tetra, sipping her canteen of water. "This whole island looks like a dump. And what's up with these people? They all look like they live on the streets."

"Maybe they do?" He chuckled, and she smirked.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Crazy? Who're they callin' crazy?" An old, withered voice screeched, not too loudly, but temp enough for both Link and Tetra to hear clearly. They looked over to the insane old woman, then to each other, and back again. She was rocking back and forth on the stool.

"What's up with her?" Link whispered.

"Shh!" Tetra hushed. "She's speaking..."

"Hah, they don't believe me... What a big mistake! Oh, the fools of the Great Sea..." She slurred, and the two teenagers frowned. "The Cursed Isle... Its only a myth, they say. Only a myth that I've lived and breathed! Explain that one, you old fool!"

"I wonder what she's talking about?" Link asked, but only received a smack on the arm.

"Shut up!" Tetra demanded. "I want to hear this."

"One day they'll see. One day they'll believe me. One day, when The Cursed Isle comes to get them all!" The woman then broke out into a series of laughter, such strange laughter that it almost sounded evil, like cackling. But it quickly died down.

"Cursed Isle in the Great Sea?" Link asked. "Last time I checked, we trashed the forsaken fortress. No curses left there..."

"Hmm." Tetra thought for a moment and Link could tell by her expression that she had an idea brewing. She went to get up out of her seat, but he stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I'm asking this old bag what in heavens she's babbling about." She responded, and jerked her arm away from Link's grasp.

"W-What?" He stammered. "No, don't! She could eat your head off or something!"

"Oh hush up, you big baby. Don't be so afraid, she's only an old woman."

And with that, Tetra turned her back, ready to face this mysterious person, only to see but an empty stool, sitting alone in the corner. The young blonde stood for a moment or two, baffled.

"Did you see her leave?" Tetra finally asked, a little too spooked to turn her back and face Link.

"...Nope."

"Huh." She nodded, then turned and sat back down. "Well." There were only a few moments of silence before Link popped the question.

"Can we leave?"

Tetra didn't need to think twice. "Yep."

And with that, they rounded up every last drunken pirate, and booked it right off that creepy island. Both Link and Tetra couldn't help but feel like they never wanted to return, but at the same time, both had a feeling that they would see this place again.

But it wasn't long before they were off the island and back on the sea. Link only had one destination in mind...

Home.

* * *

**Author's note: **Helloo, anybody who's reading this XD. This is only what I would think of as a sequel to WW, PH, and any other Wind Waker sequel that is made within three years of the timeline. I hope you like it :)

**Review please!**


End file.
